Kumori
Kumori is one of the main protagonists of The Divine Stone series and is a member of Team Tristan Appearance Kumori is a short blue skinned bat with a large head, long inward pointing ears, and bat wings of course. He has sharp eyes with thin black pupils. He has small but sharp bat like teeth or 'fangs'. He has two tail "feathers" on his back, though it is not known what they really are. He also has a little black collar with a glowing orb in the middle around his neck. Kumori has very stubby legs with 4 fingered hands, he also has 2 dark blue stripes going along the left and right side of his belly with a ovalish dot in the middle. Personality Kumori is a very hyperactive person. Usually acting like a child when he's around people. He can be very loud when expressing his emotions, like fear, excitement, or happiness. He's very talkative too, asking questions about things that don't appeal to the subject at hand or just spouting out random phrases or entire paragraphs just because he's bored or looking for some amusement. He's known for being a bit of a coward in most situations because of his small size and lack of self confidence in himself. Kumori isn't very confident in his combat skills so he generally tends to stay back and cheer on his allies instead of fighting. Though he does try to help in some situations the best he can. He can get very teasy at times, looking at other people's faults in activities or accomplishments and finding some way to poke fun at them for it, though he only means it in good nature, everything he says is most of the time a joke anyway so he doesn't mean to be mean. Though, Kumori is very helpful when he needs to be, with his ability to fly and echo locate, he is a very useful asset on adventures. He does have a kind heart and wants to bring out the best in people, usually through humor or annoying them to the point where they get used to being around him. He doesn't like to see others hurt either, he knows the feeling of seeing the people he loves hurt and doesn't want others to have to go through the same so he tries his best despite his size, to protect people. Gallery Abilities * Flight: Being a bat-like creature, Kumori obviously has the ability of flight, He is extremely quick in the air due to his small size and experience with using his wings, he tends to carry things along with him while flying but usually fails because of how small he is * Echolocation: '''Kumori has the ability to use echolocation to track and pinpoint objects or people. This is usually more effective either at night, in caves, or in small places * '''Supersonic Echo: Along with Kumori's echolocation, he has the profound ability to emit a loud,screechy supersonic echo that acts as a projectile and can be used to destroy obstacles, fight against enemies, or clear pathways Equipment/Items * Light-up Bell Collar''': '''Kumori has a collar around his neck with a light up orb like object on it. It's used as a substitute for his echoloacation when he's out of energy to use it, but is also just an aesthetic for him Trivia * Kumori as well as Peint and Paco are o.cs made by Markanine originally made for his art and animations * Kumori is well known for looking like https://maomao.fandom.com/wiki/AdorabatAdorabat from https://maomao.fandom.com/wiki/Mao_Mao:_Heroes_of_Pure_Heart_WikiMao Mao: Heoes of Pure Heart, and was incredibly ironic because Kumori's initial design was created before Mao Mao was seen by the creator of TDS. * Kumori was originally gonna be a specter in the series